This is Home
by Slytherin at Heart1025
Summary: Seventeen years after Draco and Ginny graduated from Hogwarts. Sequel to "It Felt Like Forever." Ginny and Draco are still in love, even after fights and children. Everything is perfect. . . So why does it feel like something's about to go wrong?
1. Seventeen Years Later

_Here's the sequel to my story "It Felt Like Forever". This story skips ahead seventeen years after Draco and Ginny graduated from Hogwarts. I hope you like it. Don't forget to REVIEW!_

* * *

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy, you had better give your sister back her broom or you will never see a quidditch pitch again!" Ginny called up the stairs to her children.

"But, Mum!"

"Give it back, Scorpius!" she ignored her sons complaints as she turned around at the sound of a baby's laugh. Draco stood in the doorway, holding their youngest child in his arms. He smiled up at her.

"I hope you were more well behaved then your brother and sister are, my little Princess. Mummy is rather stressed," Draco cooed down at his daughter as she looked up at him with large silver eyes. Ginny smiled at the pair.

"Hello, Love," she kissed Draco sweetly, breaking apart at the sound of footsteps stampeding down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Artemis flung herself at Draco, who had just passed the baby to Ginny. He wrapped his older daughter in a hug.

"How's my baby girl doing?" he swung her around in a circle as she giggled.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Daddy," she told him, still giggling.

"No, you aren't, but you will always be my baby," he kissed her forehead, smiling.

"Hey, Dad," Apollo called down to him, "Scorpius says that Puddlemere is going to beat out the Harpies in the next match. Can you please tell him that he's wrong?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her sons' antics. They were constantly betting on who would win the next quidditch game. She had been forced to give up her position as chaser on the Holyhead Harpies when she became pregnant with Scorpius. She had gotten back on the broom only a few times since. However much she missed flying, she wouldn't have traded it for the world. She had five beautiful children, and a loving husband. What more could she want?

"Ask your mother, son, She knows more about those teams than I do," Draco winked at her.

CRACK!

"Dinner is ready, Mrs. Malfoy," a tiny house elf bowed to her.

"Thank you, Squeaky," Ginny nodded to the elf who disappeared with a loud pop. "Apollo, tell your brother and sister to come down for dinner," she called up to him.

"GUYS! DINN-"

"Apollo, if I had wanted shouting, I would have called them myself," she scolded. Apollo looked at her sheepishly before scurrying out of sight to fetch his siblings.

"So how was your day at the office?" she asked, turning to her husband who was giving a piggyback ride to Artemis. "Really, Draco. She's getting much too big to be doing that anymore."

"Oh, Gin, stop all the worrying. I'm as fit as I ever was. Besides, I want to savor these moments before she really is too big to do this with."

Ginny sighed, but let it go. She really did love that Draco was so loving and gentle towards the kids. He had been so nervous about having children at first. He always worried he would turn into his father. His worrying was unfounded. He got angry with the kids on occasion, but what father wouldn't? He always made sure that they knew he loved them after he scolded them, or had to punish them. Ginny smiled as he picked up Artemis and set her in her chair at the table.

"Mum, Scorp is being too loud for me to study," her eldest daughter, Selene, sat next to Artemis, glaring daggers at her older brother who sat across from her.

"It's the summer holidays, Selene! Why on earth would you study?" Scorpius sounded so appalled by the idea that Ginny had to stifle a laugh.

"Calm down, Scorp. Your sister has her O.W.L.s this year," Draco spoke to his eldest. "She wants to be prepared."

"I never studied and I still passed all my O.W.L.s," Scorpius shrugged, and began shoveling food into his mouth. Draco turned to his wife.

"He may look like me, but he gets his eating habits from your side of the family," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Mum, you'll never guess who called me today!" Selene suddenly perked up and turned to her mother.

"Was it the boy you were telling me about over Easter holidays?" Ginny asked, scooping food onto her plate.

"Yes! He called and asked if I could accompany him to the quidditch match tomorrow for the Harpies game. Please, Mum! Can I go?"

"Sure," Ginny nodded, "But you have to be home by ten."

"But, Mum, he'll think I'm such a baby if I have a curfew! Please can I stay out late?"

"With a boy?" Draco cut in, his silver eyes narrowed at his daughter, "No. You are not going out with a boy at all. Let alone passed your curfew."

"Daddy!" the teenager wailed in dismay, "Pleeease!"

"Absolutely not."

"Draco, she can go out, but she has to stick to curfew," Ginny looked pointedly at her daughter, "And if she complains anymore about curfew, I can always move it to nine o'clock instead."

"Yes, Mum," Selene snapped her mouth shut, eating her dinner in silence.

Everyone was eating so the talk slowed. Ginny looked around at her children. The oldest was Scorpius. He was sixteen and would be entering his sixth year at Hogwarts. He was the spitting image of Draco at that age, with his pale complexion and white blonde hair. His mercury colored eyes were always sparkling with mischief. He had been born less than a year after they had been married. They hadn't wanted to have children so soon, but they had to grow accustomed to the idea rather quickly. Ten months later, Selene had been born. She was a perfect mix of both her parents. Her long waist length hair was strawberry blonde with a slight wave to it. Her eyes were a light hazel. She bore the Weasley freckles, but only across the bridge of her nose and some on her high Malfoy cheekbones. She was quiet, reserved and she loved to read. She had gone through the entire Malfoy Manor Library by the time she was eleven. Three years later, Apollo and Artemis were born. Artemis looked like a little Ginny, but with her father's silver eyes, while Apollo looked like Draco with Ginny's hazel orbs. Those two were troublemakers. Their Uncle George had been thrilled that there was set of twins in the family. He had taught them all his tricks and combined with their Slytherin cunning, they wreaked havoc on Hogwarts. Ginny swore she had more owls sent home because of them in their first year then the other two in their five and six years combined. Then there was the baby, Persephone. She had been a surprise baby. Almost twelve years after the twins, Persephone had joined their family in the middle of the summer. She was a beauty to behold. At the age of one, she had sparkling silver blue eyes and beautiful blonde curls. She had a smattering of freckles across her nose and a round angel face. Everyone who met her seemed to fall in love instantly. She hardly ever cried. Instead she laughed. She had the cutest little giggle that sounded like crystal bells in a light summer breeze. She had her daddy and brothers wrapped around her little finger from the moment they laid eyes on her.

Ginny smiled as she watched her two older daughters discuss what Selene was going to wear on her date the next night. The boys were making silly faces at the baby, making her laugh. She looked across the table to Draco who was looking at her with a smile. She grinned at him as one of the boys accidentally flung mashed potato into his hair. Draco laughed after a tense minute, which caused her to break into a fit of giggles. Soon the entire family was engaged in a food fight. Ginny found herself next to Draco in the corner behind an upturned chair, used as a shield.

"I love you," Draco said with a laugh as he pulled a bit of lettuce from her fiery curls.

"I love you, too," she grinned and leaned into kiss him. Seventeen years together and she still loved this man with all her heart. She couldn't have been happier.

* * *

_REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Please?_


	2. New Words, Old Enemies

_Remember to review! _

* * *

Ginny sighed happily as she collapsed back onto the bed. Draco lay beside her chuckling.

"I thought food fights were more of my family's thing," Ginny laughed.

"I haven't been to a Weasley family food fight before. What's that like?"

"Brutal. It's every man for himself and you had better know how to fight back because we show no mercy," Ginny grinned over at him.

"Never mind, I never want to see one," Draco grimaced.

"Come on, we have to get cleaned up," Ginny stood up and pulled her food smeared shirt over her head. Draco sat at the edge of the bed watching her, his silver orbs turning gunmetal grey with desire. Ginny winked at him over her shoulder as she pulled her bra off and tossed it aside. She sauntered into the attached bathroom, looking over her shoulder. "You coming, Draco?"

In an instant he was by her side.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her lips.

Ginny smiled and pulled the door shut behind them.

* * *

"Come on, kids! Get up! We've got to get to Diagon Alley to meet your cousins!" Ginny yelled down the hall for the second time. Scorpius poked his head out of his bedroom.

"What about the Zabinis? Are they coming?"

"Yes, Blaise and Pansy are coming as well."

"Yes!" Scorpius pumped his fist in happiness, before disappearing back inside to get ready.

Blaise and Pansy had three children; Lj, the oldest, was two years older than Scorpius. His sister, Ariel, was in the same year at Hogwarts as Scorpius and his best friend. The baby of the family was Julia Rose, who was the same age as the twins. The two families were close, almost family. Draco and Ginny were the godparents of the Zabini children, and Blaise and Pansy were the Malfoys' godparents. Draco and Blaise worked together in the Auror department at the ministry. Having turned to the side of the Order after the war, they knew how the Death Eaters thought and could (more accurately than not) predict where they would go. The two of them had the highest arrest rate in the force, rivaled only by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Potter resented them for it, while Ron had made it into a friendly competition with his brother-in-law.

"Kids! Get up!" Draco went by each of their doors, knocking hard, to get them out of bed. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It's not going to work. I tried that already," Ginny told him. He grinned at her and winked.

"I bought doughnuts for breakfast!" He yelled.

Almost instantly, the sound of feet hitting the floor sounded in all the rooms and their was a flurry of noise as they rushed to get dressed. Not five minutes later the lot of them came running out of their rooms and ran down the steps, pushing and shoving to get first pick.

"That's the Weasley in them," Ginny laughed, shaking her head. Draco smirked at her.

"And I know just how to exploit it. That's how I got you, isn't it?" he teased, wrapping her in his arms. She smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips. She turned her head slightly at the sound of arguing down in the dining room.

"We'd better go get them before they rip each other apart. Is the baby still asleep?"

"Yeah, she's sound asleep, though with how loud her siblings are being, I don't know how long that will last. I'll go check on her," he kissed her quickly before making his way toward the nursery.

Ginny was halfway down the stairs when she heard Draco yell. She whipped her wand out as she ran down to the baby's nursery. She barged in, looking around her in alarm. Nothing looked amiss, except that Persephone was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Ginny panicked.

"I don't know! She was right here a few minutes ago when I checked," Draco was running his hands through his hair when they heard a giggle from behind the closet door. Draco opened it quickly to see Persephone sitting there amongst a pile of clothes she had pulled out of her wardrobe. Both parents sighed in relief.

"Seph, you scared us," Draco scooped her up, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Dada," Persephone giggled, patting his cheek. Draco jerked his head up, eyes wide. He glanced at Ginny, who was beaming in astonishment.

"Her first word!" Ginny exclaimed joining her husband and daughter.

"Muma!" Seph squealed, reaching for Ginevra. Her parents eyes lit up with excitement.

"Wow! Two words in a few minutes! We have a genius child," Draco laughed. The three of them walked downstairs to the dining room where their other four children were doing a muggle game to decide who got the last doughnut.

"I chose rock! I win!" sang Scorpius, snatching up the jelly filled pastry.

"Guys, listen to Sephone! She was talking!" Draco told them excitedly. The older kids perked up, gathering around their Dad who still held Persephone.

"Persephone, who's this?" Draco asked her pointing to Ginny.

"Muma!" the girl giggled, smiling, her tiny, white teeth sparkling.

"Hey!" her siblings all smiled at her.

"Seph, who's holding you?" Gin asked her youngest child.

"Dada!" Persephone smiled at her father, before looking at her brothers and sisters. "Sco!" She exclaimed looking to her oldest brother.

"She said my name!" Scorpius smiled at her, thrilled. He held out his hands to her and she reached for him. He took her from their dad, grinning at her. "Do you know her name?" Scorp asked her, pointing to Selene.

"Lena," the little girl giggled happily.

"Wow, she's really good," Selene grinned proudly at her youngest sister.

"My turn! What's my name, Seph?" asked Apollo.

"Pollo! Armis!" she laughed looking at the twins.

"She's amazing!" Ginny grinned at her baby.

"Anyone home?" a voice called from the foyer.

"In here, Blaise!" Draco called back.

"What are you all doing here?" Blaise asked as he walked in, followed by Pansy and his two younger children. Lj was graduated and living in a flat he shared with his best mate, Teddy Lupin.

"Look, Seph can say our names!" Scorpius turned his head to look at his sister. "Who is that?" he asked her pointing.

"Lena!"

"And who's that?"

"Pollo! Armis!"

"And who are they?"

"Muma! Dada!"

"And who am I?"

"Sco!" she flung her tiny arms around Scorpius's neck. The women all cooed at how sweet she was.

"Does she know our names?" Pansy asked, beaming at the little angel.

"Maybe. Persephone, who's this?"

"Panny! Base! Aeil! Ulia!"

"Wow, she's really good for a year old," Blaise grinned at his youngest goddaughter. "She must have learned quickly with so many siblings to look up to."

"So are you all ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Pansy asked after a few minutes of everyone exclaiming in awe over the baby.

There was a chorus of "yes's" from everyone and they made their way to the floo in the foyer. In pairs they stepped into the grate, disappearing in a flash of emerald fire.

Once everyone was on the other side, they began walking down the crowded street, looking for the familiar bunch of redheads.

"Oi! Malfoy! Zabini!" a voice called above the tumult. "Over here!"

"Hey, Ron, Hermione! Where's everyone else?" Ginny asked, hugging her sister-in-law and brother. She kissed the top of her niece's head and high-fived her nephew.

"Everyone is at Wheezes besides us and Harry," Ron told them. "He's bringing along his newest flavor of the week." Ron grimaced and you could tell he didn't approve of his friend's actions.

"Really, Ron," scolded Hermione, "He just hasn't found the right girl to settle down with yet." Though her words said otherwise, she still disapproved of Harry's choices.

"He could at lest stay with a girl more than a few weeks at a time," Ron mumbled.

"Let it go, Ron," Ginny cautioned him, glancing at the kids, "Come on, everyone! We're going to Wheezes!" The group all started walking toward the joke shop.

"Hey, Mum, Dad," Ginny hugged her parents. As everyone said hello's, the bell rang above the door.

"Hey, everyone!" Harry called to the horde of Weasleys, Malfoys, and Zabinis. "Everyone this is Astoria, my girlfriend." Everyone turned to see a dark haired, snobby looking woman. She held herself stiffly, gazing at them all with contempt and barely concealed hatred. Pansy gasped. Both Draco and Blaise looked stunned. Ginny looked murderous.

"Greengrass?" Draco asked, astonished. Astoria turned to look at him, eyes looking over him critically.

"Malfoy, still a blood traitor, I see."

* * *

_REVIEW and tell me what you thought!_


	3. Quidditch Matches and Family Dinners

_REVIEW!_

* * *

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, Greengrass?" Ginny hissed, hand twitching toward her wand. Draco gently but firmly grasped her elbow. He turned, glaring at Astoria with so much venom and hatred, the former Slytherin ice queen flinched back into Harry's chest.

"Astoria, what did we say about the names," Harry reprimanded gently. Astoria turned to look at him, putting on a fake pouting face and sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby," she cooed, she ran her fingers down his chest, " It's hard to break old habits." She kissed him sweetly, and Harry responded enthusiastically. When they pulled apart, Harry grinned down at her, forgetting the reason for scolding her in the first place.

"It's alright, Love," he told her, pecking her lips again.

"Seriously, Potter?" Draco looked disgusted at their display. "She's playing you like a harp. She hasn't changed. Those old habits, are still her habits."

"You're wrong, Malfoy," snapped Harry, taking a step toward him. Ginny quickly stepped between them, facing Draco.

"Not here, Draco," she whispered. Draco looked down at his wife, eyes still dark with malice. Slowly they faded back to their normal, light silver. He looked up to Harry and Astoria.

"You're not worth it," he sneered, turning back to the Weasleys. "I'm sorry, Molly, Arthur, I'm taking my family home. I apologize for the scene." Draco hugged, Molly and shook hands with Arthur. "Malfoys, we're leaving."

None of the children objected, following behind their father in silence. Ginny took Persephone back from Hermione who had been holding her. Ginny smiled apologetically at her family before following her husband and children out. Within a few minutes they were all standing in the entrance hall of Malfoy manor again. Draco tore off his cloak tossing it on the back of the chair. The kids glanced at their mother, eyes wide. Draco always hung up his cloak.

"Go up stairs, guys. Scorpius, take Persephone," Ginny told them quietly, handing the baby to her oldest. Once they were out of earshot, she turned to her husband. "Draco, deep breath. Come on, let if go."

"Gin, I- they- her-" Draco stuttered over the words, running his hands through his hair. "She's up to something. You saw how she played him. She's got something up her sleeve. She's a Slytherin. We're always plotting. She still hates me for turning her down to be with you. She wants revenge, and she's using Potter to get it. And it's not like Potter was thrilled that we were together."

Ginny let him ramble on in the same manner for a few minutes. He needed to vent. She stood there as he paced the floor. Once he had fallen silent she stepped toward him, grabbing his shoulders. He looked down at her, but not really seeing her.

"Draco, Love, we'll be fine. We've been through so much this not going to break us apart. I promise you that no matter what happens, I'm sticking by your side," she held his face in her hands, forcing him to listen to her. After a moment, Draco wrapped his arms around her, bury his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost control like that," he murmured, his breath washing over the skin of her neck. "It's just- whenever I see her, I think of what she made me lose."

"Draco, I love you. I won't be leaving anytime soon. That was years ago. We'll be fine."

"I love you too, Ginevra."

"Now, since we aren't going to Diagon Alley, do you want to take the kids out to the quidditch pitch and fly around a bit?" Ginny smiled at the look that crossed his face.

"Kids! Who wants to play quidditch?" Draco called up the steps. As they heard the children running around upstairs, a knock sounded on the door. Ginny opened it finding the Zabinis on the front step.

"Everything alright?" Pansy asked, glancing at the two Malfoys.

"Yeah, we're fine. We were just about to play a family game of quidditch. Do you want to join us?" Draco asked. Blaise grinned as his two daughters cheered.

"I take that as a yes," laughed Ginny, ushering them inside.

"Ariel! You staying for the game?" Scorpius asked as he slid down the banister. Ginny rolled her eyes, deciding against saying anything to him.

"Who's gonna be team captain?" asked Julia, smiling at the twins as they tramped down the stairs.

"Blaise and Draco are captains," Ginny told them all, taking Seph from Selene.

"Give the baby to me," Pansy told her, holding out her arms. "Go play, Ginny. I'll watch Sephone."

"Thanks, Pans," Ginny grinned widely at her friend before jogging to get her broom from the closet.

"Everyone ready?" Blaise asked, holding one of the spare brooms that the Malfoys kept for this occasion. Everyone nodded and Draco led the way to the pitch.

"Draco picks first, we get quaffle," Blaise suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I pick Ginny," Draco smirked at his friend.

"Scorpius," Blaise spoke quickly.

"Selene."

"Ariel."

"Artemis."

"Julia."

"Apollo."

"You have an extra player," Blaise stated.

"Scared, Zabini?" mocked Ginny, grinning.

"You wish!" Blaise scoffed, "We can beat you one player down no problem!"

"Then prove it!" Draco called, kicking off on his Firebolt. Ginny, Selene, Artemis, and Apollo all followed him into the sky. Blaise's team was hot on their heels.

Within a few minutes, Ginny had scored three times. Scorpius and his father were both hovering above the others, searching for the elusive golden prize. Blaise scored their team's first goal, quickly followed by Ariel and Julia, tying the score. Ginny got a hold of the quaffle, passing to Selene who quickly looped it to Apollo. He shot at the hoops, but Julia intercepted it. Before she could get far, Artemis had stolen the ball from her, scoring again and putting them back in the lead.

"Hey, Scorp!" Draco called to his son, "Think your old man can beat you?"

"Not a chance!" Scorpius yelled back with a smirk. Draco grinned when he saw a flash of gold behind Scorp's broom tail.

"Want to put some money on that?" Draco dove, looping his son easily and plucked the snitch out of the air. Scorpius groaned good naturedly.

Artemis, Selene, Apollo, and Ginny all cheered as Draco did a lap around the pitch. Blaise shook his head, laughing. Everyone landed, dismounting their brooms as they made their way to the patio where Pansy sat with a giggling Persephone. Draco scooped his littlest girl into his arms, spinning around as she laughed.

"Your daddy's still got it!" he grinned at her.

"Dada!" she squealed, hugging his neck.

"Come on, you lot! I'm making spaghetti for dinner. Inside and wash up," Ginny shooed the children up stairs to their rooms, Julia and Ariel following close behind. Blaise and Draco, who still held Seph, made their way to the lounge, talking work and the match between Holyhead and Puddlemere United. Pansy helped Ginny in the kitchen.

"So how are you?" Pansy asked as she chopped up some onions and garlic to go in the sauce.

"What do you mean?" Ginny glanced at her blonde companion as she stirred the noodles.

"The whole mess with Astoria this morning."

"I'm okay now. Earlier I was livid. Harry never knew what happened I don't think. Astoria's using him to get to me and Draco."

"I know. I kind of guessed it had something to do with that incident. Though why she waited seventeen years, I have no idea."

"Because Harry is dating again. She gets the most famous wizard in England to go out with her while she plots to ruin my marriage."

"Your right. She's in it for the fame."

"Wasn't she always?" Ginny tasted a noodle, "It's ready. Squeaky?" The house elf appeared with loud pop.

"Yes, Mistress Malfoy?"

"Help me bring dinner to the table?"

"Yes, Mistress Malfoy."

"It's Ginny, Squeaky. And thank you," she smiled at the creature, who bowed low before carrying the pot of noodles to the dining room. Ginny followed, magicking the pot of sauce along in front of her while Pansy brought out the pitcher of water and the garlic toast.

After calling the rest of their families down and everyone was seated they dug in. There was laughter and teasing in abundence. When dessert was served (a treacle tart) a knock sounded on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Ginny asked Draco curiously.

"No. You're not?" Ginny shook her head.

Draco went and answered the door. After a minute, where everyone at the table could hear low voices, Draco returned looking ashen. Ginny stood, quickly going to his side.

"Draco? What is it? What's wrong?" Ginny pulled Draco's chair out for him and he collapsed into it, looking far older than his years.

"My mother."

"What about her?" Blaise asked, concern etched into his face.

"She's dead."

* * *

_Wow. Draco's not having a very good day is he? REVIEW and tell me what you thought!_


	4. That's More Like It

_REVIEWS APPRECIATED!_

* * *

Draco led his family into the ball room where the funeral was to be held. Ginny was crying again into a handkerchief that Narcissa had gifted to her on their wedding day. Scorpius, Selene, Artemis, and Apollo all stood with tears in their eyes. Scorp held Persephone who seemed to be as quiet as everyone else, though still far to young to understand what was going on. As they took their seats in the front row, Blaise and Pansy led their children into the row behind them. Blaise clasped Draco's shoulder firmly while Pansy and Ginny sobbed into each other's shoulders.

A large number of people were in attendance. Since the death of Lucius, many people had come to know Narcissa for a caring and compassionate woman. She was a mother to everyone she met. Her and Molly Weasley had formed a rather strong, and somewhat surprising, bond when they had met planning their children's wedding. The matronly Weasley was seated in the row across the aisle from Ginny and Draco's family, crying almost silently into a tissue as Arthur held her close.

As most had settled into their seats, the elderly, tufty wizard stood behind the podium preparing to make a speech.

"Narcissa Black-Malfoy was taken from us too soon. She was a mother and grandmother. She loved her family deeply and it showed with everything she did. If you were lucky enough to see her in the shops, and asked her how she was, she would reply with a short comment about herself before jumping into the latest tale about one of her grandchildren. She was sweet and compassionate, never turning down someone in need. Many of you have benefited from her charity. She donated a large amount to the rebuilding efforts after the war and helped the workers by bringing food and water to them at their work sites. She was a beautiful woman inside and out. Narcissa, like many, has had her fair share of trial and heartache. Her husband passed away shortly after the war, which took the lives of many a friend. Narcissa never mourned for her losses. Instead, she comforted those who had lost someone they loved. We will miss her dearly. Surely, she is in a better place now, watching over her family and waiting to tell the angels of her wonderful grandchildren. May she rest in peace."

As he finished, the casket was opened to allow the visitors a chance to pay their last respects. Draco stood with his family, the Zabinis following, who were then followed by the Weasleys. Draco approached the casket first. He gazed down at the shell of his mother. Even in death she was beautiful. Her hair was as immaculate as it was in life, not a hair out of place. Draco felt tears well in his eyes. He wanted so badly to reach out and hold her close, praying that she might live.

"I'm going to miss you, Mum. You always knew just what to say and do to help me. I don't know where I would be without you. I hope you're proud of me, Mum. I love you," he whispered before turning away and returning to his seat.

Ginny had her arm wrapped around Scorpius's shoulders, for both comfort for him and support for herself, as she stepped up to take Draco's place.

"I can't believe you're really gone. You were always a support for me during hard times and a guide through all the muck of life. My kids were the apple of your eye and while I didn't approve of how much you spoiled them I hope that they learned to love as you did; selfless and infinite. Draco's so lost without you here. Please, help me guide him through all of this. I'll never forget how you accepted me into your family. You didn't ask questions you just accepted that I loved Draco and you loved me for it. Thank you. I will always think of you as a second mother. I love you, Mum. Miss you already." She stepped away as Scorpius took a step forward.

"I love you, Grandmother. Keep an eye on Dad, will you? I've never seen him so lost and hurt and scared. He needs you now. Please? And another thing? Persephone won't remember you. Help me teach her what you taught me? Missing you lots, Grandmother. I love you. Forever and a day," Scorpius grinned through his tears. When Narcissa wrote to him she had always signed it with "I Love you. Forever and day." It had been how she always said I love you to him. It had been between him and her alone. He never realized how much those words meant to him until now.

Scorpius helped his mother back to the row with his dad. Ginny all but collapsed into Draco's arms sobbing. Draco rocked her back and forth as his remaining children all paid their last respects to his mother.

Once the family had said their goodbyes, the minister raised his wand and in a blaze of green flames, Narcissa's casket was replaced with an elegant emerald green urn with silver inlay. The little wizard took the urn and handed it to Draco. After a moment of silence everyone started forming groups talking quietly. Many of them formed a line to give their condolences to Draco, Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy. The kids all retreated upstairs away from the somber adults.

"What are we supposed to do without Grandmother at Christmas?" Selene asked wiping angrily at the tears on her cheeks. Apollo had his arm around Artemis, tears in his eyes as his twin sobbed into his shoulder. Ariel and Julia were both crying tears silently. Scorpius had his arm around both of them, not bothering to hide his tears.

"Look at us," Scorpius spoke after a long painful silence. "Grandmother wouldn't want us to sit here doing nothing. She would tell us be happy that she lived long enough to see all of us and that we have to remember her as she was. Always a smile and a laugh." Scorpius pulled Ariel to her feet, brushing the tears from his best friend's cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "She'd tell us to stop being lazy and go run around and terrorize our parents." He pulled Selene to her feet as well, smiling when she chuckled. Scorpius gazed around at the group of them. "We have to remember her with smiles, not tears. She would tell us how much she loves us and to laugh and rejoice at the life she lived."

All the kids smiled, some still with tears in their eyes. Scorpius smiled at them.

"That's more like it."

* * *

_REVIEW! _


	5. Birthday Celebrations

_Hey! Sorry for the delay. I finally got a job and I've been busy with that and babysitting. I'll try to update sooner next time. Remeber to review! Hope you like it!_

* * *

As the Malfoy family walked into the Burrow, they were greeted with loud cheers. Molly made her way to them through the mass of bodies in the room to give them hugs.

"There's the Birthday girl! My baby is growing up so fast!" Molly hugged Ginny hello. Ginny grinned at her mother.

"Mum, I think I stopped growing up when I had Scorpius."

"Yes, yes I know, but you are still my baby," Molly smiled at her only daughter, wiping at her watery eyes.

"Hello, Gin! Happy Birthday!" George came over and gave his sister a hug.

"Hey, George. How's the shop?"

"As booming as ever. Lee and Angie are almost fried with all the orders. I'm thinking of hiring part time help."

"I'm looking for something soon. Mum could watch Persephone while I work a shift or two."

"That sounds brilliant," he grinned at his sister as Artemis and Apollo came over.

"Uncle George! Guess what we have planned for Hogwarts this year!" Apollo blurted, smirking. His sister elbowed him in the ribs, nodding toward Ginny. Apollo snapped his mouth shut, turning red.

"Don't worry, guys. I won't even try to stop you. It never works," Ginny winked at them before moving into the kitchen where the other women were preparing the food. There was a chorus of 'happy birthdays' from them all. Hermione, Angelina, Fleur, Audrey (Percy's wife), and Molly were all there along with Victorie, Rose, and Selene the eldest female cousins.

"Ginny, Angie was just about to tell us something important!" Hermione waved her sister-in-law over. Angelina grinned at them.

"I'm pregnant again," she was beaming with excitement. There were squeals and gasps of congratulations from the other women. "I'm due in February. I'm waiting to find out if its a boy or girl. I want to be surprised."

As they were talking another cheer went up from the living room.

"Oh that must be Harry and his girlfriend," Molly exclaimed rushing out to greet them. Hermione noticed Ginny tense.

"Gin, I know you don't like Astoria, but please no dueling," Hermione whispered urgently. Ginny barely acknowledged her.

"Ginny, why don't you get along with Astoria?" Angelina asked curiously. "We all saw what went on at the shop." Ginny sighed before giving them the brief account of what had happened all those years prior. The women all gasped in astonished anger.

"I can't believe Harry would date her!" Audrey cried.

"I can," Ginny said coldly, "He still hates that I turned him down for Draco. Astoria hates that Draco turned her down for me. They have the perfect revenge set up, if it weren't for the fact that neither of us can stand them. They think they can make us jealous. It's never going to work."

"Well maybe she'll leave you alone," Fleur suggested. Ginny scoffed but didn't say anything. Just then, Molly came through the door, leading Astoria.

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, let me help with something!" Astoria pretended to beg.

"Not necessary, dear. I've got everything under control. Go socialize with the family."

Astoria turned to talk to the women when she noticed Ginny was there. Her smiling facade was down in a heartbeat, replaced by a disgusted scowl.

"Oh, its's you," she sniffed.

"Yeah, it's me," Ginny replied so icily Astoria took a half step back.

A long silence filled the room and was broken by Harry coming through the doors.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny!" he yelled, enveloping her in a hug. She awkwardly patted his back but he didn't seem to notice. He took a step back, his hands on her shoulders. He smiled at her. "You don't look a day over fifty," he joked. Ginny rolled her eyes, a smiling tugging at her lips.

"Haha, Potter."

"Well, here's my gift to you anyway," he handed her a small box wrapped in red and gold.

"Very Gryffindor of you," she said with a smile. She pulled the ribbon to reveal a small jewelry box. She opened it cautiously. Inside sat a tiny broomstick pendant necklace. It was gold with a sparkling charm that looked like the snitch. Ginny smiled up at him. "I love it, thank you," she hugged him again, before slipping the fine chain around her neck. It rested next to the silver and emerald dragon that Draco had gotten her on their first Christmas.

"No problem," Harry ruffled his hair in a move that showed he was embarrassed. He didn't notice that Astoria sent him a look that could have killed Voldemort. Ginny, however, did.

"There a problem, Greengrass?" she asked coolly.

"Oh nothing, Weasley."

"It's Malfoy now, and you know that."

"Not like you deserve the title," Astoria scoffed.

"Girls! Not here!" Molly scolded. She pointedly looked at Ginny who turned with a swish of her robes and left the kitchen to find her husband.

"Mum! Apollo won't let me have my book back," whined Artemis.

"Apollo-"

"She started it!"

"And I'm ending it. Give it back," Ginny gave her son a look that meant business. He handed the book back to his twin before dashing up the stairs to follow Fred, George's oldest child. Artemis thanked her mother before following her cousin Molly into Percy's old room.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," Draco wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. He must have felt how tense she was, because he spun her around to look her in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"That good for nothing Slytherin bitch!" she nearly exploded. Draco quickly drew her into the master bedroom and threw up a mufflito to make sure no one overheard. "She comes here to my parents' house and thinks that I'm the one who came unwelcome! It's my bloody birthday party! She acted so surprised to see me. I wonder if Harry even told her why they were coming here today!"

"Ginny, please, just forget about her," Draco spoke softly, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "She's not a big deal. Please don't make her one."

Ginny huffed but nodded her consent. Draco grinned down at her.

"Good. Now, I believe the woman of the hour should be out there talking with her friends and family."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," Ginny chuckled as Draco playfully shoved her to the door. The couple joined the throng of people in the living room. All of Ginny's brothers came and gave her hugs and wished her happy birthday.

"Dinner's ready everyone! Grab your plate and go through buffet style then go ahead and take a seat outside on the lawn!" Molly called through the noise.

"Birthday girl and her family first!" Arthur yelled to the nieces and nephews who had made a mad dash for the line. Several groaned, while the adults laughed.

Once everyone was seated outside on several blankets and quilts, Molly and Arthur gave Ginny her presents. She tore the bright yellow wrapping off to reveal a new set of notebooks and quills. Ginny grinned widely and hugged her parents. She loved writing short stories and occasionally Luna published them in _The Quibbler_.

George and Angelina gave her a set of beauty products from the store. Ron and Hermione had gifted her a set of beautiful navy dress robes. She received a boxed set of books from her favorite muggle author from Percy and his wife. Bill and Charlie had split the cost of a weekend in a fancy hotel on the coast of Italy for a weekend away with her husband, while Fleur offered to watch the kids. Ginny nearly threw herself at her two eldest brothers in thank you.

Once everyone had eaten their fill of Molly's delicious cooking and had a generous helping of birthday cake, the sky had faded to a dark velvet blue lit by thousands of shining diamonds. George and his son, Fred, set off a bunch of their best fireworks. As the sky lit with blazing colors, Draco leaned over and kissed Ginevra's temple. She smiled, leaning into his side.

"Happy Birthday, Love," he whispered, pushing a small box into her hand. She glanced at him before opening it. She gasped when she saw a set of beautiful diamond and pearl cluster earrings. She turned quickly kissing her husband hard on the mouth. She felt him grin against her lips and she couldn't stop the grin of her own when she pulled away.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

As the fireworks fizzled and everyone applauded, Ginny got to her feet to look for her children so they could go home. Scorpius was holding a sleeping Persephone, and Selene was rubbing her eyes to keep awake. Artemis and Apollo were asleep on the blanket near a sleeping Roxanne and Dominique. Draco came and picked up Apollo while Ginny carried Artemis. They said their goodbyes, flooing back to the manor.

After they had tucked the kids in for the night, Ginny climbed into bed beside her husband. Draco pulled her over so that her head rested on his chest, his arm around her waist. As she drifted into sleep, Ginevra couldn't help but feel a sense of peace and perfection wash over her. This was where she belonged. In Draco's arms while their children slept peacefully down the hall after spending a night with those she loved most. All was well . . . . Or so she thought.

* * *

_Suspense! I know its mean but I couldn't help but be a tad dramatic. I have to build to the climax somehow. :) REVIEW!_


End file.
